


A Yakuza Walks Into A Cafe...

by lordmediator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Family Feels, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: Shoyo unknowingly prevents war from breaking out between the yakuza groups. The same yakuza groups he invited to his family's cafe.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 48
Kudos: 1052





	A Yakuza Walks Into A Cafe...

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is an adult and working in this fic!

“Naoi, do I have anything scheduled for this Saturday?” Nekomata asked, standing up from his desk chair.

His second-in-command scrolled through the tablet in his hand for a few seconds before looking back up. “You have an inspection at the port, a lunch meeting with the board directors and then deliveries from the upper district are coming in.”

“Clear my schedule.”

Naoi blinked at him. “If I may ask, why sir?”

The boss curled his lips, and his eyes crinkled. “Ukai-kun’s grandson fulfilled his dream of opening their own family café. This Saturday is their grand opening. Sho-kun is going to be there.”

At this, Naoi understood. Ukai Ikkei and Nekomata Yasufumi knew each other since middle school. They were rivals when it came to sports, and eventually grew into close friends despite their backgrounds. Even after Nekomata moved to Tokyo, and the two didn’t meet again until years later, there was still this bond they had over their shared love for sports and the friendship they developed over it. Even after he became the Oyabun, Ikkei invited him to his grandson’s wedding, and their adopted son’s first birthday.

When the Ukai family moved to Tokyo, Nekomata may or may not had a hand in making sure their stay was as comfortable and smooth-sailing as possible, but they didn’t need to know that.

“I see,” Naoi softly smiled to himself, already clearing his boss’s schedule. “It’s been a while since I’ve last seen Keishin-kun. Shall I procure some gifts to bring?”

“No need,” the elder shook his head, making his way to the door out of his office. “I want to pick out the gifts myself. Sho-kun probably doesn’t even remember me, so I want to make a good impression when I meet him again.” 

Nodding, his assistant continued tapping away at his tablet. “Very well, sir. Then, what shall I tell the kids?” 

“Actually…” Nekomata stopped in his tracks, hand resting on the ornate door handle. “Let’s bring them as well.” He said, opening the door and exiting his office, Naoi following close behind. The Oyabun’s heart light and fuzzy as he thought of the young boy he saw as his own nephew. 

Nekomata hummed happily to himself as his group of kids chattered amongst themselves while on the way to the Crow Café. His dear old friend Ukai Ikkei had built the initial designs for his dream café, but due to his declining health, the development got delayed. And then his grandson, Keishin, stepped in to see the café finished and now they were invited to its grand opening. Both Ukais were vaguely aware of Nekomata’s ‘business’ but they were wise enough to stay out of trouble. 

“I’m surprised that Kozume-kun was so eager to come,” Naoi commented with a teasing smile.

“It’s cause Kenma here met one of the staff members already and decided he likes him,” Kuroo explained before Kenma could speak up for himself. 

The shorter boy grumbled. “What are you talking about?”

“Every time you bring up your new friend, you get that same look in your eyes when you buy a new game,” Kuroo explained, a knowing look in his eyes, which had Kenma wincing from how much he knew that was true.

But that wasn’t going to stop him from denying it. “No, I don’t. What does that face even look like?”

“Really excited.”

“I don’t make that face.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

The two paused, and everyone kept silent as they were all entertained by this conversation as well. Barely five seconds passed and they assumed Kenma had won but—

“You do.”

“I don’t!”

The group laughed at their banter, and just as they rounded the corner, they spotted the café. It was a quaint but wider than expected building with light orange paint, orange and black balloons, and a cute little black sign that read Crow Café in cute cursive writing, with a matching crow doodled as the ‘r.’ There were already a number of people inside, chatting animatedly with each other. 

As the group stepped inside with the light chime of the bell hung on top of the glass door, a few heads swiveled to see the newcomers.

“Naoi!” Keishen exclaimed, grinning maniacally. “Long time no see!”

“Keishin!” Naoi shook his hand in a death grip, giving his own wicked grin. “Still got that ugly blonde dye job, eh?”

“Shut up, Naoi,” he spat back with no real venom, before their tense expressions quickly melted into smiles. "You haven't changed either!"

"Is that you, Keishin?" Nekomata smiled at the tall blonde man that resembled his old friend so much. 

Keishin straightened his posture. "It's been a long time, Nekomata-san."

The Oyabun's smile widened. "Look at how much you've grown! You look just like your grandpa. And Ittetsu..." He turned to the shorter but much sprightlier-looking man with glasses. "Still putting up with his antics I see. You've worked hard."

Ittetsu giggled with a nod, much to his husband's indignation. "Yes, thank you for coming, Nekomata-san." 

"Where is that old geezer?"

"Right back at you, Bakaneko," a hoarse voice cut in, just as a tall and lean elderly man strutted in, facing the Oyabun in red with a playful smirk. 

"Looks like you haven't changed much either. How's your treatment?"

He shrugged. "Been better. Though I wish my grandson would stop yapping at me to get a check-up every week."

Nekomata scanned the crowd until he found a boy with bright orange hair, who looked to be about Kenma’s age, looking at him with questioning eyes, peeping behind Ikkei. He wouldn’t ever forget that hair. It was one of the reasons why Keishin and Ittetsu chose him after all. With easy steps, he approached the boy, eyes crinkled and a pleasant smile on his face. “Hello Sho-kun, it’s nice to finally see you again after all these years.”

“Shoyo,” Keishin and Ittetsu stood behind their son supportively. “This is Nekomata Yasufumi. He’s the one your great grandpa kept talking about.”

A look of wonder crossed the boy’s face, bowing, his eyes sparkling in respect and admiration. “It’s nice to meet you again, great uncle Nekomata!”

_Great uncle Nekomata…_

_Great uncle…_

_Uncle…_

And just like that, the legendary boss of the sly Nekoma group was won over again. “You’re a good boy, Shoyo-kun,” he chuckled, patting his head. “If there’s anything your great uncle can do for you, just ask, okay?” 

“Wow! Great grandpa said you had a mean streak, but you’re actually very kind!”

Ukai scoffed, masking the slight pain in his heart for being betrayed by his own great grandson.

Instead, Nekomata laughed. “It’s true. Your great grandpa and I were quite mean to each other when we were younger.”

Ukai cleared his throat. “Anyways, Keishin, bring the food and drinks out. I think we’ve all been standing around enough.”

That was when Shoyo spotted the pudding-colored hair boy, who was trying and failing to avoid his gaze. “Kenma!” He walked towards him, a pout on his lips. “Why didn’t you say you worked for great uncle?”

“…You didn’t ask.”

Kuroo chose this time as the perfect opportunity to introduce himself. “Ohohoho! So you’re the squirt who Kenma took an instant liking to!” The tall, messy-haired man leaned forward, eyes gleaming with curiosity. “Nice to meet you! I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsuroo. Kenma’s best friend. You know, Chibi-chan, you should feel honored.” He slung his arm around Shoyo’s shoulders. “Kenma is not a people person. This guy barely even leaves his house, prioritizes his games above all else, obsessed with apple pie and—ow!”

“You talk too much,” Kenma sneered after pinching the skin of Kuroo’s arm. 

Shoyo flinched along with Kuroo when he suddenly yelped from Kenma’s sudden pinch attack, but he relaxed quickly at the mention of apple pie. “Apple pie? You like apple pie, Kenma?”

The question took the blonde off-guard, but he meekly nodded, a dust of pink on his cheeks while doing so. “…Yeah, I guess.”

“Wait here!” Shoyo said, pointing his finger at him, scurrying off behind the counter. While they waited, Kenma shot his best friend a quiet glare for spouting off all about himself. They’ve known each other long enough to communicate without saying anything, otherwise known as their friendship telepathy. “Thank you for waiting!” Shoyo bounced back into their view, holding two steaming plates. 

“Here, Kenma! A slice of our special apple for you! And tuna pie for you, Kuroo-san!”

Kenma and Kuroo took their respective plates with a slightly dazed look, eyes shifting between the plate in their hands and then back up at the beaming redhead. 

“How did you know I like tuna, Chibi-chan?” Kuroo asked, snapping out of his daze first, an amused smile slowly forming on his face.

“I didn’t,” he deadpanned, which was enough for Kenma to pause in his chewing. “Grandpa taught me to be observant of people to guess their palate. He said it would be useful in running the café.”

Somewhere by the windows, Ukai Ikkei and Nekomata’s howled in laughter at some embarrassing memory they both recalled in their youths, while Keishin covered his red face, and Ittetsu comforted him with soft pats on the back. Kai said something to the couple but it seemed to only incite the two elders even more, and Keishin was now hunched over.

At the opposite side of the room, Taketora’s loud voice rang out, angering a boy his age with a shaved head, earning stifled laughs from a tall blonde and green-haired man with freckles. Yaku swiftly scolded him for being too loud and Shibayama, Inuoka, and Teshiro mumbled something about a bet. Meanwhile, a petite girl with short blonde hair quivered behind a taller woman with glasses, repeatedly assuring her that these men weren’t as intense as they seemed. 

“Well, you’re damn right it’s useful,” Kuroo commented, taking a piece of the offered tuna pie in his hand. The moment the warm food landed on his tastebuds, Kuroo had to pause. “Delicious! Chibi-chan, this is really good!” 

A deep chuckle was heard from behind Shoyo, and a taller figure passed by them. “I see you’re sharing your famous pie recipes, Shoyo.”

“Daichi!” Shoyo perked up. “You made it!”

“Finally,” a teasing voice said, just as a man with silver hair and a beauty mark came to them, lips curled up, eyes glinting with mischief. “And here I thought the future manager was going to be late.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Here,” Sugawara handed him another plate of pie. “A slice of Shoyo’s freshly baked pie!”

“Eh? Chibi-chan, you baked this?”

“Uh? Eh, yeah? Is that bad?”

“No! It’s great! Not only are you extra cute, observant, but a great baker!” the more he complimented, the more Shoyo shied away. Then Kuroo turned his attention to his best friend, who had been silently watching everything play out while blissfully eating his apple pie. “He’s a keeper.”

The blissful expression vanished and Kenma gave him an unimpressed look. Though that didn’t last long, as Shoyo also turned his attention to him, fidgeting with his thumbs and looking up at him through his long orange lashes. “I-Is it good, Kenma?”

Kenma blinked, trying to hide how much Shoyo’s expression was affecting him. Such a pure and endearing look was not good for his heart. “Yeah… it’s good.”

Though his answer was quiet and simple, it was enough for the redhead, as the expression on his face bloomed from sheepish anticipation, to bursting elation. As if Kenma’s simple praise was the key to lighting up Shoyo’s whole world. Kenma didn’t know how he was able to that, or why he was able to do that, but he was happy nonetheless. Making Shoyo smile was something Kenma enjoyed. 

“I’m glad! Come and stop by the café often. I’ll make sure there will always be a slice of apple pie for you!”

“Mn,” Kenma smiled, unable to look away. 

After that, the two of them eased into easy topics of conversation, with Kuroo finding Daichi and the tall blonde boy with glasses entertaining to talk to, though Shoyo was doing most of the talking, babbling on about his work in recreational center and his time playing beach volleyball in Brazil. Kenma chimed in from time to time with his opinions, stories and complaints about people and life in general. The sight of Kenma talking in more than five sentences to someone he didn’t know that well was a sight for the Cats to marvel at, as well as bring a tear to Yaku’s eye.

“Kenma is talking so much!” Yaku sniffed, wiping the fake tear away like a proud mom.

The more they talked, however, Kenma noticed a slight tick in the shorter boy’s expression. Like he was impatiently waiting for his turn in a long line, his eyes flickering to the entrance every so often. “Shoyo, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing…” he waved it off, a more annoyed look and tone taking over. “It’s just…I invited my roommate to come, but he’s taking _forever._ Which is strange, cause he’s usually punctual. He said he was bringing his brother and his friends over. Is that ok?” He directed his question to Takeda, who was carrying another tray of drinks to go around.

“Of course, it is!” Takeda exclaimed. “The more the merrier! And we got plenty of food and drinks to go around.”

Out of the blue, Yaku choked on his drink. “Um… isn’t that Seijoh and Shiratorizawa?” He pointed outside the café.

Standing outside the café, two groups of boys, one in purple and white jackets, and the other in turquoise and white jackets. Both adamantly glaring at each other. 

It was a known fact between the yakuza groups that Seijoh and Shiratorizawa were known rivals for various reasons. The most known one, was that Aoba Johsai’s Oikawa Tooru, held a personal grudge against Shiratorizawa’s Ushijima Wakatoshi, the latter always egging on the former for not choosing to join Shiratorizawa. Anywhere and anytime the two groups ever crossed paths with one another, usually resulted in at least a few casualties. 

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa acknowledged.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima greeted back.

The tension in the air was thick, that much was obvious even to outsiders, who were either quickly turning the other way or swiftly avoiding the walkway the two groups were standing on. Nekomata sighed, feeling too old to oversee a bunch of kids squabble over their personal feuds in a public setting. Seriously, were Irihata and Washijo just letting their kids roam freely around now? If those two weren’t going to calm down soon, then the café’s opening would be ruined.

“Nekomata-san? Should we do something?” Kai inquired.

It would make sense to talk to them. After all, despite being from a different group, Nekomata was still someone Oikawa and Ushijima had to respect, not just out of rank, but for the sake of not starting an all-out war. Plus, the café was on neutral territory, so no family could lay claim to this café and monopolize its funding. If Nekomata and Ukai Sr. weren’t such good friends, then he would’ve already staked this place as his own, but out of respect for how long they’ve known each other, he chose to silently support him instead.

But before anyone could say or do anything else, Shoyo perked up. “Oh, they’re here!” He declared so suddenly that no one stopped him as he made a beeline to the front doors. “Oikawa-san! Ushijima-san! I’m glad you guys could make it! And you!” Shoyo pointed accusingly at the ravenette, who was scowling next to Oikawa. “Bakayama! You’re late!”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Ah! That’s Shoyo’s roommate, I believe,” Ittetsu clarified. 

Nekoma and the others were dumbfounded. Shoyo was roommates with Oikawa Tooru’s younger half-brother, Kageyama Tobio?

“Keishin-kun, did you know about this?” Nekomata asked, as well as looking at the older Ukai. 

The blonde shook his head. “This is only my third time meeting him.”

“Shoyo!” Oikawa cried, pouncing on the smaller ginger for a tight hug, causing many to raise their brows questioningly at the gesture. “Listen to me, Shoyo! That man is bad! Bad I say! Not only is he a pain in the ass, but he won’t shut up about—”

“You should’ve joined Shiratorizawa,” Ushijima finished, the slightest hint of amusement sparkling in his eyes, his members snickering behind him.

Oikawa growled, arms tightening his hold on Shoyo. 

Shoyo wasn’t oblivious to the tense atmosphere as one would believe, and he was barely keeping himself from shivering from nervousness just from the sheer intensity the two groups were giving off. If he wasn’t raised by Ukai and his great grandpa, then he probably would’ve already peed his pants. Still, if he was going to help his dads with the café, then he knew he needed to learn how to deal with these sorts of people. He was going to inherit the café one day, so he needed to be prepared.

Steeling himself, Shoyo took a deep inhale and channeled his inner Takeda Ittetsu. “Aw, don’t say that, Oikawa-san! I know Ushijima-san looks intimidating, but he’s actually really nice! He taught me a lot of useful techniques for volleyball for the recreational center.” 

The pretty boy in turquoise was taken aback by the compliment not aimed at him, and the group in purple stared down at them with smug expressions. 

“Shoyo, you have no idea what you’re saying!” Iwaizumi spat out. “These guys are bad news!”

Tendou then grabbed Shoyo by the collar and slung his long arm around his shoulders, his cheek resting against the top of his fluffy orange hair. “Ignore them, Shoyo-kun. These guys are just a bunch of ill-mannered miscreants. They’d ruin your café’s opening the moment you let them in.”

“HAAAA?” Iwaizumi, Oikawa and the rest of Seijoh scowled, fire burning in their eyes, all their faces twisted in anger. 

Shiratorizawa contrasted their fiery auras with cold condescension. 

“This looks bad,” Fukunaga side-commented nonchalantly, taking a bite of his croissant. 

Kenma stepped forward, Kuroo ready to follow at his side. 

“Wait,” Nekomata said at the last second, raising his hand.

“Aw, come on you guys!” Shoyo huffed out, still smiling serenely, looking slightly exasperated, effectively breaking the tension. “Neither of you are bad guys! I wouldn’t have wanted you guys to come if you were!”

_But they are! They’re both criminal groups, Shoyo!_

“Now come on!” he grabbed both Tendou and Iwaizumi by their wrists, dragging them to the café’s doors. “The food will get cold! I made special chocolate cake for you to try, Tendo-san! And Iwaizumi-san! I argued with my dads to include Agedashi dōfu in the menu!”

“R-Really?” Tendou and Iwaizumi stuttered in unison, a faint blush adorning their cheeks. 

“Really!” Shoyo energetically confirmed, opening the door ajar, the door chime echoing throughout the building sounding much louder, as if to dispel the tense atmosphere from earlier. 

Ushijima and Oikawa glowered at each other, yet both had significantly less malice than before. Both of them were weighing their options. On one hand, they could start a brawl and end their rivalry here and now, but on the other hand, there was a family cafe with a boy they all liked enough to come to this place for. Not only that, neither of them wanted to upset Shoyo. If the fought now, then that would be revealing their jobs to Shoyo and possibly ruin the good image he had of them. 

“Temporary truce?” Ushijima said first.

Oikawa pursed his lips, his eye twitching, before he threw his arms up dramatically in the air. “Fine! Temporary truce. But make no mistake, Ushiwaka… I’m only doing this for Shoyo.”

“For once,” he glanced the lively redhead, who was looking back at them by the front doors with expectant eyes. “We have the same reason.”

“Thank you all for taking the time out of your busy schedules to visit my family’s café! I’m sure you all must be hungry!” Shoyo voiced, eyes in crescents as he held open the doors for all of them. “There’s plenty of food and drinks to go around!”

Slowly, everyone composed themselves, clearing their throats and straightening themselves up, thanking Shoyo and greeting him as they passed him. The others nodded in agreement to him, while still sending spiteful glares and tight smiles to each other while Shoyo's back wasn't looking. And Shoyo was simply happy that they were all willing to put aside their differences for now. 

Only for the two acting leaders to freeze in place when they saw Nekomata comfortably sitting down with food and drinks in his hands, his kids scattered throughout the café, holding their own food and drinks, each one looking at them with judgment in their eyes.

“N-Nekomata-san?” Oikawa stammered, incredulous, while Ushijima’s eyes slightly widened. 

The boss in red raised his matcha latte cup to the two. “Good to see you again, Oikawa-kun. Ushijima-kun.”

“Likewise,” Ushijima and Oikawa said together, bowing respectfully to him.

Three groups. Red, purple, and turquoise. All mixed in together in one café. Seijoh and Shiratorizawa couldn’t afford to do anything reckless, not with Nekomata watching them. If it was just the kids and no bosses, then things probably would’ve already gone south. A spark of panic welled up in them when they realized Nekomata saw them nearly get into a scuffle with each other just outside. 

“Is it just me, or are things getting slightly out of hand here?” Daichi sweat dropped, as the three groups continued to eye each other warily. Suga and Asahi were just as speechless and worried as he was. 

Swirling the contents of his cup, Nekomata sighed. “Well, you kids better behave. This is a family café. Don’t stir up trouble.”

“Yes, sir!”

“My, my, you’re here as well, Nekomata-kun.”

Several of them flinched. Standing by the entrance, two senior men, and two middle-aged men stood. Two of them in Shiratorizawa’s colors, the other two in Seijoh’s colors. 

Once again, Shoyo brightened. “Good afternoon, Washijo-san and Akira-san! Irihata-san and Mizoguchi-san, I’m glad you could make it!”

Nekomata Yasufumi should’ve been more surprised, but he was finding the situation all too amusing for his liking to care anymore. After all, it was not often three of the most influential Oyabuns gathered in one place. “Well, well! What brings you two here?” Nekomata asked, smiling a little too widely. 

“Shoyo-kun invited us,” Irihata answered.

Keishin’s face was drained of all color, while his grandfather continued to watch with bemusement, stifling a laugh. Ittetsu looked a little perplexed with the whole situation, head tilted to the side and with pursed lips. The others were just as shell-shocked. How was it possible for Shoyo of all people to invite not just one, but two Oyabuns from two notorious crime groups? They understood why Nekomata was here, as they all were aware of Ukai Ikkei's friendship with him, but they weren't expecting _this._

“Washijo-san helped me find a coach for beach volleyball when I was in Brazil,” Shoyo explained, eyes sparkling with nothing but admiration and respect. “Irihata-san and Mizoguchi-san frequent the recreational center. They’ve been so nice and helpful to me, so I invited them both! Is… that okay?” He peeked up at them through his lashes, biting his lips in hesitation, the worry of wondering if he made a mistake visible as he fidgeted.

It was enough to make Keishin nearly forget about his fear of having three underground bosses in his café. While he knew his grandfather’s heart could take it because he technically was well-acquainted with all three of them to some degree, he didn’t know if he could say the same thing for his own heart. Luckily for him, his husband was too much of an angel to say no their sunshine of a son. 

“Of course, it’s okay!” the bespectacled man said. “Please come in. Is there anything you’d like?”

They all said they’d like whatever Nekomata had. Oikawa was still looking at his boss with a mix of disbelief and frustration.

“B-Boss? I thought you said you wanted to nap!” Oikawa complained.

“That’s what I was going to do, but Washijo-kun told me his kids and my kids might cause a ruckus today, so I had no choice.”

Nekomata laughed sharply. “Ah, youth. They’re a handful.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Washijo bemoaned, making his way over to Nekomata’s side, Irihata at his heels. 

The Nekoma members quickly and wisely scurried out of the way and let the three elderly men have the biggest and best table all to themselves. The other Wakagashiras, Akira and Mizoguchi, joined Naoi to the side. Ukai Sr. shook his head in disbelief, smiling fondly at the scene. He turned to his grandson and grandson-in-law. “You raised one hell of a kid,” he told them proudly. “Not just anyone could befriend all three of the notorious crime groups.”

“Oi, Ukai-kun!” Nekomata called out to the last elderly man. “What are you doing just standing there! Come on and join us! Just cause you’re the most fit among us doesn’t mean you get to show off!”

The man in question huffed but smiled, making his way over to their table. “And here I thought age was getting to you. But it seems to be treating you well, Irihata-kun.”

The Seijoh leader chuckled. “Well, I may be the youngest among us, but that doesn’t mean I can escape wrinkles and back pains.”

“Ya damn right you won’t escape it!” Washijo nearly growled. “The next thing you know, your hair will be turning whiter and whiter everyday till no amount of dye will cover it! Then you’ll either be slouching everywhere you go, or your hips will be cracking every damn day.”

“Oi, oi, oi… isn’t this kinda dangerous?” Yamaguchi asked Daichi and Suga. 

“I… don’t know…” Suga answered truthfully.

“Should we be worried?” Daichi asked.

“No,” Ukai Keishin firmly responded, holding a tray of four healthy sandwiches. Takeda held a tray too, but with four different healthy tea drinks. “For now, these three are guests and you will treat them with respect. This café is built on neutral territory—gramps made sure of that—so we can relax. Just…” He racked his brain for the proper term to use in this situation. “ _Socialize_. Mingle. Imagine this like a high school social party! Maybe even a club meeting if you can.”

_Easier said than done…_

“Thank you, Tendou-san!” 

They turned their heads to see Shoyo smiling, flattery written all over his face, staring at the tall Shiratorizawa member, who was eating a slice of chocolate cake. “Sho-kun truly is the best at baking! Ya know, Sho-kun, I’ve always had a soft spot for chocolate. And your chocolate cake just pierced my heart like a bullet!”

_Well, at least someone is capable of doing it._

“The vanilla is better,” Mad Dog commented off-handedly. 

Apparently, this was enough to cause a vein to pop on Tendou’s forehead. “Haaaa? What was that, tennis ball head?”

“I said the vanilla’s better, lanky!”

“W-Wait! D-Don’t—”

“Shoyo,” Kenma tugged at his sleeve, and whispered into his ear. 

The redhead gave him a quizzical look before it morphed into a determined one. Just as Tendou and Mad Dog were already at each other’s faces, Shoyo appeared right next to the two with two plates, one vanilla and one chocolate, and he beamed up at them. “Ok, ok, that’s enough. No fighting! If you two behave, I’ll give my super special vanilla and chocolate slices that I’ve been saving!”

“What?! Hey! That’s no fair, Shoyo!” Lev suddenly joined the conversation. “I want to try your special cake too!”

“Me too!”

“And me!”

All while this was going on, the four eldest men watch on fondly at their children, enjoying seeing them interact and get along, even if it was over something as measly as cake. Still, this was an odd sight. Three of the most influential gangs in one place and no killing or shooting bullets at each other. It almost sounded like the start of a bad joke, and it would’ve been ridiculous if they weren’t actual witnesses to it.

“You know, Ukai-kun,” Nekomata began. “Sho-kun may not be part of any gang…”

“Yet he got members of the most powerful ones literally eating out of the palm of his hand,” Irihata concluded, taking a sip of his tea to hide his smile, seeing his most powerful member, gloating that he got Shoyo to feed him a piece of his cake.

“He’d be useful,” Washijo brought up. “If he wasn’t so trusting.”

“I think that’s one of his good traits,” Ukai said, affectionately watching his great grandson get along so well with such notorious groups like they were just normal people. “It’s gotten all of them here without bloodshed, no?”

That was something they could all agree on.

**Author's Note:**

> And then the Ukai family got a truckload of congratulatory gifts from them, which Ittetsu tried giving back because A LOT of them were from lux brands.
> 
> ...
> 
> Can... Can this be considered crack or fluff? I can't tell. Either way, this was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, there should be more Yakuza AUs. 
> 
> All the coaches are the Oyabuns, the assistant coaches are the Wakagashiras, and then I'd say the captains like Oikawa, Ushijima and Kuroo are the Shateigashiras. Though I was conflicted on whether or not to make them the Saiko-komon instead. Either way, the captains' ranks didn't really matter much in this story but I spent way too much time researching yakuza ranks and traditions.


End file.
